That's All I Ask
by Buretsu
Summary: A couple of years after Tamers, Rika runs into the one boy that she has dreaded facing. Ryuki
1. Episode 1: Unwelcome Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

The past few years had been good ones, Rika supposed. It had been a couple of years since the D-Reaper incident, and everything had virtually gone back to normal, as normal as life with Digimon could ever be. Things had at least settled down since then; no new enemies had appeared and the fighting was over. The Digimon had returned from their brief departure after D-Reaper's defeat and life had moved on.

Rika had moved on too. No longer was she in private schools; her mother had insisted she attend a public high school. Even though it was her first day, it didn't seem so bad. It didn't seem that way, at least, until…

"Hey, Rika, how's it going?"

Rika paused in retrieving her books from her locker to groan in horror. She recognized that voice, but she had hoped that she wouldn't have to hear it under such circumstances..

"No, no, no, no!" Rika sobbed theatrically. "Don't even tell me you go to this school too!"

She shut the locker door with a loud bang and turned to greet the smiling face of Ryo Akiyama. He was leaning against the wall of lockers, his book bag slung over one shoulder and a wide grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you have graduated by now?" Rika asked, exasperated.

Ryo shrugged. "You know how it is. I spent nearly a year in the Digital World. I needed to make it up, so I'm still in my fourth year here. I take it you're part of the new first year class?"

"Unfortunately," Rika grimaced, shoving her books into a satchel under her arm. "My mother decided it would be good for me to attend a regular school, hoping I'll meet some cute boys probably."

"Cute boys?" Ryo asked slyly.

"Her words, not mine," Rika said quickly, holding up her hands. "Oh," she added, looking at her wrist, "would you look at the time? I need to get to my first class before I'm late."

Turning her back to Ryo, Rika walked briskly down the hall. Ryo watched her go for a second before turning to look at the clock on the wall.

"What are you talking about? Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes! And you're not even wearing a watch!" When Rika didn't even slow down, Ryo called after her again. "See you at lunch!"

He was just able to catch Rika's response. "Not if I see you first!"

* * *

The first half of the day went by quickly enough, though not quick enough for Rika's taste. She was forced to sit through three periods of teachers explaining the same thing. Each one felt the need to restate the rules of the school and spend long periods of time explaining what they would be explaining during the year. It was eventually over, and time for lunch.

After grabbing a tray and paying for her lunch, Rika started to look for an open table to sit down at. Fortunately, there were still plenty of spaces available. She picked one and began to eat in peace. A smiling face disturbed the peace, however, Ryo's face.

"Hello again, Rika!" he said cheerily, taking up the seat across from Rika.

"Hello again, Ryo," Rika started, "and goodbye again." She started to get up and leave when Ryo stopped her with a few well-placed words.

"Running away once more, eh, Rika?" he chuckled. Rika stopped in mid-stand and glared at Ryo. A look of shocked surprise was on her face.

Sitting back down, she said, "What did you say?"

"I just said that you were running away once more," Ryo shrugged. His face held a smug smile. "That seems to be all you do when I'm around."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rika shook her head.

"It's like four years ago when I saved you from Megadramon…" Ryo began to answer.

"Hold up a second," Rika interrupted. She had a different recall of that day early on in the expedition in the Digital World. "I don't remember you saving me. I remember you butting into my fight."

"Butting in?" Ryo protested. "If Cyberdramon and I hadn't arrived when we had…" Rika wouldn't let him finish.

"If you two hadn't arrived, I would have easily beaten that guy. I was two seconds away from winning that fight."

"One way or the other, that still doesn't explain why you left," Ryo reminded Rika. "It wasn't because I forgot who you were at first, was it?"

"Oh please," Rika grimaced. "My life doesn't revolve around people like you remembering me. I left because… You know, it's really none of your business why I left." She had trouble admitting it to herself, let alone to Ryo.

"If that's the way you want to play it," Ryo smirked, "that's fine with me. That was just the first time though. There was also that time at the D-Reaper pit," Ryo said, counting on his fingers.

"I remember that," Rika chuckled. She leaned forward onto her elbows, staring right at Ryo. "I also remember a certain someone screaming my name."

"Yes, well," Ryo said, cheeks turning slightly red, "you're the one who took what looked like a suicide dive into the pit."

"How sweet," Rika teased. "You're blushing. I might get the idea that you like me."

Ryo returned Rika's stare, leaning forward onto his own elbows, bringing his face in close to Rika's. "Just for the sake of argument, what if I do?"

"Then you're even crazier than I thought," Rika replied leaning back in her chair. She picked up her tray and got up from her seat. "Later."

Ryo slumped forward in his seat with a sigh. He considered making another comment about Rika running away, but he noticed that he was the only one left in the cafeteria. With a soft curse, Ryo quickly put away his tray and dashed for his next class. The first cards had been dealt. Now it was time to see how they lay.

* * *

Ryo was at Rika's locker the next morning, waiting for her. Rika sighed loudly and pushed him to one side, retrieving her stuff from her locker. She very pointedly slammed her locker shut and glared at Ryo.

"Not this again," Rika groaned. "This is bordering on obsession."

"What? Is it a crime to talk to a cute girl?" Ryo asked with a wink. It was the wrong thing to say.

"Call me cute again and I'll kick your butt," Rika warned. She hated being called things like that; it simply wasn't her.

"Fair enough," Ryo gulped. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he asked, "I suppose pretty is out of the question as well?" Rika's death look told him yes, and he coughed nervously.

With a sigh, Rika said, "Excuse me," pushing past Ryo. She wanted the encounter to end as soon as possible. "I have to get to class."

"See you in the cafeteria?"

"As if I had a choice," Rika grumbled.

* * *

"What will it take to get you to leave me alone?" Rika asked at lunch, tired of all of Ryo's dumb little games.

"I thought you'd never ask," Ryo grinned. He leaned forward, moving closer to Rika. "I only want one thing. You let me have that, and, if you want, I'll leave you alone."

"I'm listening…" Rika said hesitantly.

"There's only one thing I want from you," Ryo said smoothly. "One date. That's all I ask."


	2. Episode 2: The Date

* * *

"A date," Rika asked, not quite believing her ears. "You want me to go out on a date with you?"

"Exactly," Ryo confirmed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Go out with me and see what kind of a guy I really am. After that, if you decide you still don't want anything to do with me, I'll leave you alone."

"What kind of a date did you have in mind?" Rika wondered, narrowing her eyes.

Ryo thought for a second before replying, "I was thinking maybe dinner."

Rika rejected that idea. "Be seen with you in a public place? I don't think so."

"Why not?" Ryo shrugged. "A lot of people have already seen us talking together and are starting to talk themselves."

"Yes, but nobody I know is around. No deal."

"Well, I suppose a movie is out of the question?"

"Depends," Rika said, thinking it out. "A dark theatre, little chance of anybody seeing me with you. Don't know if I can trust you with the lights off though." She looked at Ryo sideways, only the hint of a smirk revealing the joke.

"I wouldn't try something like that," Ryo reassured her. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get you to like me, not get cheap thrills. What kind of movie though? I was thinking a nice romantic movie," he winked. Rika scoffed at the idea.

"I don't do romance. Give me a nice action flick any day."

"Would you settle for a comedy?" Ryo offered by way of a compromise.

"Deal."

"Shake on it?" he asked, extending a hand. Rika took his hand and shook it, squeezing as hard as she could. For the next few seconds they engaged each other in a test of strength, mouths locked in smirks.

"You know the next class bell just rang," Rika said.

"I know…"

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, as did the next two days before the promised date that Saturday afternoon. Rika stood looking in a full length mirror after having gotten dressed up for her date. She still refused to wear dresses, so instead she opted for a light blue skirt, extending just below the knees, along with a white button-down shirt and pale denim jacket. Her hair was pulled back into the ponytail she had taken to wearing, tying with a pink ribbon, her lone concession to her mother.

"Well," she said with a soft sigh. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely radiant," Rumiko beamed. "You look perfect."

"Thought so," Rika replied, rubbing off much of her make-up. "That's better."

"Rika…"

Rika glanced over to the clock, noting that it was almost time for her to meet Ryo at the theatre. "Shall we get going?"

Rumiko dropped Rika off in front of the theatre where Ryo was waiting. He was dressed in khaki pants with a high neck, dark blue sweater. His hair was freshly combed and he had a bounce in his step as he rushed to open the door for Rika. Reaching out, he took Rika's hand as she exited the car.

"So glad you could make it," Ryo beamed as he closed the car door behind Rika. "You're looking quite… Is lovely a safe word to use?"

"As good as any," Rika consented. "You're looking quite… decent yourself." The slightest hint of a blush threatened to betray her, but thankfully nobody noticed.

"See you tonight, Rika," Rumiko called from the car. "Have fun!"

"Don't worry," Ryo said, raising his hand in a saluting wave. "I'll take good care of your daughter!"

"You'll take care of me?" Rika responded icily, crossing her arms.

"Uhh…" Ryo said, fumbling for words. "You know, that's just one of those things you say… I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Rika said, chuckling softly. "'Take care of me' indeed…"

"Right…" Ryo said nervously, reaching into his pocket. His hand came back out holding a pair of movie tickets. "I've got the tickets already. Shall we head in?"

"Let's."

Ryo offered his arm to Rika as they headed for the entrance. Rika politely accepted it, but still kept some distance between herself and Ryo as they entered.

* * *

The scene was completely different as they left the theatre. Rika was walking briskly some distance in front of Ryo, arms crossed once again. Ryo chased after her and caught up on the sidewalk outside the theatre.

"Come on Rika," Ryo was saying. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" Rika replied rounding angrily on Ryo. "You know, I trusted you… and what did you do?"

"It wasn't that bad," Ryo protested. "Rika…"

"I can't believe you would pull something like that…"

Trying to act as casually as they could, several fellow moviegoers were standing around listening in on the conversation, occasionally murmuring among themselves. If either of them had noticed, they said nothing.

"You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it," Ryo said. "Admit it!"

"For your information," Rika retorted, "I didn't enjoy it! The nerve of you…"

"You said you wanted to see a comedy, so I took you to one!"

"I also said that I didn't want to see a romance! It was a romantic comedy!"

The crowd of onlookers quickly dispersed as the argument came to a head much less intriguing than they had thought.

"Why don't you just admit that you liked the movie?" Ryo asked, returning his voice to normal. "I heard you laugh. I distinctly remember that…"

For a second, Ryo's cheeks turned red with the hint of a blush and, if Rika had been facing him, he would have seen the same thing with her. Not that she'd ever let him know.

"All right…" Rika said finally, turning back to face Ryo. "I did enjoy the movie…"

"See? I knew it."

"Despite the fact that it was a romance."

Ryo hung his head in defeat. "Why are you against romance anyway?"

"I'm… not against romance, per se," Rika replied. "It's just… The way it's always portrayed, with the heroine getting swept off her feet by the hero. It's just so… fake."

"Are you saying you don't want that?"

"I prefer to keep my feet firmly on solid ground, thank you very much," Rika replied.

"Hmm, I'll have to rethink my plans," Ryo said in mock seriousness, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Stop that," Rika laughed, punching Ryo in the arm.

"See!" Ryo pointed. "You're laughing again!"

"Aww, shut up," Rika smiled.

"You're cold," Ryo said in a mock whine, lowering his head. He looked back up and, in a normal voice, he added, "Care to get a bite to eat?"

"Let's go," Rika agreed.

Once again, Ryo held out his arm with a, "My lady?"

Rolling her eyes, Rika took his offered arm with a reply of, "Don't push it…"

As the two of them walked down the street towards some nearby restaurants, Ryo asked, "So, what did you really think of the movie?"

"Well…"

* * *

Ryo took one final drink from his cup and set it down on the table next to the remnants of their lunch. Crumpling the wrapper from his sandwich, he aimed for the open mouth of the trashcan several feet away. "So," he said, sinking the shot easily, "You never answered my question that day at lunch."

"And what question would that be?" Not wanting to be outdone, Rika balled up her trash and sent it flying at the trashcan as well from across the table. It banked neatly off the wall and landed right next to Ryo's. She pumped her fist slightly in celebration.

"Nice…" Ryo said. "I meant the question about why you left that time in the Digital World. You know, after the thing with Megadramon."

For several second, Rika sat, silently regarding Ryo's face, just staring at him. Then, with a soft sigh, she began to speak.

"Well, it really all goes back to the first time we met. You know, at that Digimon card tournament. I went in thinking that I was hot stuff. I was undefeated, the 'Digimon Queen.'

"And then, what was completely unthinkable to me happened. I made it to the final round, only to lose. To you. And then, for the first time in a long while, I felt inferior. Digimon was one of the only things I was good at and, if I wasn't the best at Digimon, then what was I? I know it sounds silly now, but that was how I felt at the time. To make matters worse, I couldn't even get a rematch against you the next year.

"Then, when you showed up in the Digital World and defeated Megadramon easily, it all came back. The feelings of inferiority. And, to be honest, the fact that you didn't remember me at first did hurt. I mean, there I was, still stinging over my defeat after all that time, and you had forgotten all about it. So, in order to gain the upper hand and feel superior again, I left."

"Wow," Ryo said once Rika had finished. "I didn't know you had thought about it in that way. I certainly didn't intend to make you feel like that."

"Yeah, I know you didn't," Rika answered. "Hmmph. Looking back on it, it was all so stupid."

"Well, you know," Ryo replied, "you weren't the only one who regretted not getting a rematch."

"Why would you have wanted a rematch?" Rika asked incredulously. "You had already beaten me."

"Are you kidding? Out of all my opponents, you were by far the best card player. If circumstances had been different, like say it were best of three, I don't know what would have happened."

"Heh. Now it's my turn to be surprised," Rika laughed. "Guess we both wanted a rematch."

"Well, then there's only one thing to do, isn't there?" Ryo smiled, leaning forward. "We'll just have to have that rematch now."

"Now, you're kidding, right? Do you even still have any cards?"

"Of course," Ryo answered. "I still got all of my old ones back at my place."

Rika narrowed her eyes to slits as she stared at Ryo. "You're inviting me back to your place?"

"C'mon, don't say it like that," Ryo said, pleadingly. "I'm just inviting you up for a card match. One match. That's all I ask."


	3. Episode 3: The End

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Rika grumbled as she climbed the steps up to the apartment where Ryo lived with his father. It was only a short distance away by bus from where they had eaten, and from where Rika had accepted Ryo's challenge.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Ryo said, throwing open the door to the apartment. "You'll, uhh, have to excuse some mess," he continued apologetically. "It's just my dad and I, so it's kind of a bachelor pad."

"It's… not that bad," Rika said carefully, surveying the place. Despite Ryo's talk of a bachelor pad, the apartment was actually fairly clean, despite a few dirty dishes here and there.

"Right back," Ryo said, slipping off to his room. When he came back, he was carrying a small case of Digimon cards. This he set down on the floor, pulling out a small deck box before turning the open case so it faced Rika. "Go ahead and use whatever you like."

"Oh, there's no need for that," Rika said slyly, reaching into her hand bag. "I brought my own." From her bag, she pulled out the hip holster that she had used all those years ago and removed her own deck. "Old habits and all that," she shrugged.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Ryo smiled.

"You have no idea. Shall we begin?"

"Ladies first."

* * *

The card game began in earnest, momentum and the lead switching several times as it continued. Seconds ticked by and became minutes, but the game continued. For the longest time, the outcome was unclear. The action went back and forth, as did the friendly jabs. Before she knew it, Rika was thoroughly enjoying herself, up until the final card was played.

"I can't believe it," Ryo gasped.

"That's… it," Rika said, shocked. "It's over…"

"I can't believe it…" Ryo repeated. "You beat me!"

Rika's reaction, however, wasn't a pleased one at how the game had turned out. "Why, of all the low down, dirty things to do…"

"Say what?"

"I don't believe you, Ryo Akiyama!" Rika shouted, angrily getting to her feet. "You let me win!"

"Oh, come on!" Ryo said, rising to his feet as well. "Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Why would you do any of this? Get me to go on a date with you, pick a romantic movie, even invite me up here, to your place! It's obvious!" Angrily, Rika turned her back on Ryo, crossing her arms in front of her.

"That's not true in the slightest!" Ryo contested, his hands pleading. "Okay, so I picked a movie with some romance in it! You could have walked out at anytime, said no at anytime!"

"So what are you trying to say?" Rika yelled back. "That you think I'm easy?"

"O-Of course not!" Ryo stammered. "What I'm trying to say… is…"

"Is what?"

"Damn it, Rika," Ryo managed to get out. "I'm trying to say that I like you! A lot! And that I have for a while now!"

"You… what?" Rika asked, stunned. "But you… And I… well…"

"Well?"

"Well, you know what…" Rika answered slowly. She turned around to face Ryo, looking into his eyes. "I really like you too."

"T-then... What was all of that about?" Ryo asked incredulously.

"I don't know!" Rika shot back. "It's just... I'd spent so much time being angry at you, and then tonight was really great, and... Look, I'm not very good at stuff like this, okay?" She said, turning away.

Ryo walked up to her and placed his hands on Rika's shoulders. "Just... be honest. I really like you, Rika. Not just as a friend."

Rika turned in his grasp, looking into Ryo's eyes. "A-all right. I feel the same way about you, Ryo..."

Ryo swallowed nervously, slowly moving his face closer to Rika's. With one hand he brushed a few errant strands of Rika's hair from her face, hand lingering at the girl's cheek. "Rika…"

His brain barely registered the surprise as Rika half closed her eyes, bringing her face closer as well. "Just one kiss…" she murmured, lips dangerously close to Ryo's. "That's all I ask…"


End file.
